Feliz Navidad Tail!
by Gruvia-chan
Summary: Este es un especial de navidad!Va a tratar de como se festeja navidad en Fairy Tail! (Mal summary, por fis denle un oportunidad)


Este es un especial mis lectores! No hay mucho que decir...Disfrutenloo y pasen una feliz navidad. TODOS LOS PJ DE HIRO MASHIMA.

Era un día especial en Magnolia, la navidad se acercaba y como todos los años el gremio Fairy Tail organizaba un festival en donde todo ciudadano estaba invitado. El gran evento era en dos días y se escuchaban gritos que venían del gremio mencionado.

-¡NATSU!¡Donde rayos dejaste los decorados para el gran árbol!- grito una pelirroja. El gremio se había atrasado con el evento y todos estaban corriendo de aquí para allá. Muchos objetos perdidos, muchas cosas rotas, tapiz navideño dispersado por toda la pared y un trineo mágico apenas construido. Mesas volaban y sillas también.

-HEY, salamandra! Ven a refugiarte si quieres vivir... - susurraba un pelinegro de cabellera larga. El pelirrosa se escondió junto a este en un rincón con mesas alrededor.- Rayos, estos parecen cabras locas, además Erza te busca ¿que pasa con los decorados?- alterado dijo Gajeel.

-¡Callate hierro! Resulta que en un acto un poco bruto el estupido de Gray me tiro al piso rompiendo con todos esos frágiles decorados. Erza me va a matar-Tragó saliva el dragon salyer de fuego.

Ellos seguían refugiados, pero de pronto una silueta oscura de demonio se colocó detrás de estos dos, los agarro de las remeras y se los llevo al jardin.

- Así que no piensan ayudar ¿eh?- no era nadie más que la peliblanca mayor, Mira.- Entonces si tienen tanta vagancia como para ayudar aquí les mandare a hacer otro trabajo junto con Lisanna, a menos que quieran meterse con Erza- los miro desafiantes.

-LA ESCUCHAMOS SEÑORA- gritaron a coro, parados como soldados. Mira llamó a Lisanna y les explicó a los tres que debían hacer. Natsu y Gajeel debían disfrazarse de Papá Noél y Lisanna de Mama Noél, tenían que ir por cada casa a buscar las tarjetas de los niños. Mira les entregó una lista de cuántos niños

había en Magnolia para que ninguno le faltara, les entregó los trajes y se marcharon.

-Bien, hay que dividirnos. Salamandra por la derecha, tu Lisanna lo acompañaras a este idiota por que no puede hacer una cosa solo mientras que yo voy por la izquierda. No hay quejas, entonces empecemos a trabajar- exclamó el pelinegro.

-Un momentito idiota de metal ¿tu quien vas? No te puedes ir tu solo- reclamo el pelirrosa

- ¿ah no? Pues observa - y dicho así Gajeel se fue.

- Espero que no espante ningún niño. Bien Natsu, marchemonos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Dijo la peliblanca menor.

Los tres fueron en busca de las cartas, muchos niños se emocionaron al ver a Papa Noél y a Mamá Noél en su puerta, otros se asustaban con la bienvenida de el segundo Papa Noél (Gajeel) pero todo surgió como debía. Ya era de noche y los tres se encontraron en el gremio con todas cartas, muchos pararon de trabajar por solo reirse de los dos chicos. Hasta Juvia, la mejor amiga de Gajeel se rio de él como venganza por algunas burlas y como estaba de buen humor muchos se rieron de esta.

La noche pasó y al otro día todo estaba más tranquilo y más organizado. Erza no mató a Natsu, el trineo mágico ya completo y listo para que se use. Todo se transportó al sitio del festival y se comenzó la obra.

Gajeel ayudó a Levy a colgar algunas luces, Natsu acomodaba los sitios de juegos navideños mientras que Lisanna se los pasaba, Juvia colocaba cosas en un estante pero resbaló y gracias al cielo Gray la atrapó, Mira junto a Laxus le explicaban al maestro como usar el trineo, Lucy llamó a Loke para que la ayudara con los fuegos artificiales y todo surgió en la víspera de navidad.

Era Navidad y el festival empezó a las 6 p.m. Todos los niños se divertían junto a sus padres y había algunas parejas. Natsu y Lisanna que organizaban los juegos juntos, Lucy y Loke fueron juntos por los fuegos y porque Loke también era del gremio, Gray que ayudaba a Juvia a caminar porque aunque la había atrapado no lo hizo con toda la delicadeza y ella se esguinzó un tobillo pero se la veía muy feliz, Mira y Laxus que vigilan que ningún niño se enterara de que papa noel saldria y Gajeel con Levy que charlaban un poco sobre la actividad que le tocó a este. La navidad pasó al día siguiente todos los niños estaban felices y esa fue una de las grandes navidades en Fairy Tail.

Este fue mi especial de navidad, no voy a hacer fanfics hasta que pase la navidad pero seguro que hago uno de año nuevo. Espero que les haya gustada y les deseo una hermosa Navidad chiquitos! Saludos Gruvia-chan!


End file.
